Randomness
by levelgap
Summary: This is Random! ... Summary is also random. Meh ... Just read at your own risk ...
1. Chapter 1

***Warning* This is a fanmade story created Levelgap(me) ; The Characters , Story , Placed , And other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , Just don't read this.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : When You Asked About Vampires**

"Okay class , What do you think first when you heard the term Vampire?" The teacher asked to her lovely cute young students.

"Oh , They are OP as fucked!"

"You talking about Shalltear?"

"It's Remilia Scarlet for sure!"

"That Kaleidoscope User?"

"The loli vampire of No Names!"

"I think of Alucard~~"

"Surely , It was really Alucard!"

"I thought of Sophia Keren!"

"No really ... I'm sure it's always Vlad!"

The children exclaimed with a happy expression.

"... What?" The teacher tilted her head in confusion.

 ****End of Chapter 1****

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I don't know why I posted this.**

 **~ Levelgap**


	2. Chapter 2

***Warning* This is a fanmade story created Levelgap(me) ; The Characters , Story , Placed , And other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , Just don't read this.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : Cosplay Events Got Some Unexpected Participants**

Somewhere on Japan ...

Cosplayers goes here and there , Doing some of their crappy poses and disgusting whacky faces. There are those fat dudes who cross dress as some girl that makes the watchers goes "Shit!".

There are some handsome and beautiful cosplayers sitting on one side or taking pictures with other people but that's not the point of this chapter at all.

On the entrance to this event , A petite silver haired girl with a crimson gothic dress was walking inside while looking at her surroundings with a disinterested look.

All of the guys who are too busy immersing themselves on the cute and beautiful cosplayers have their eyes taken by this petite girl.

It was because she looks like Shalltear Bloodfallen.

And true to that fact , She really was her!

When she get to the center of the crowds , She shamelessly declared "I'll take the top of this puny competitions of yours , Humans!".

People suddenly flocks towards her , Trying to get near her. Some wanted to take picture with her and some even wanted to pick on her.

Well , All of them were met by a glare. A very icy glare on that point.

So , Most of them back away while some who are too stubborn just persistently tried to be closer to her.

"Begone!" She spat and the guys who approached her were instantly on the floor , Unconscious.

After some minutes of waiting , The exhibition starts. After some hours , The winner was obviously Shalltear.

Taking the prizes and the cup , She happily walked out as she muttered "Ainz-sama would be pleased with this~".

She won because she IS the real Shalltear. Having shown them her true equipments and some of her summoning spells , Well , It made her an instant winner.

Oh right , The prizes she got are called "Old Treasures" from her beloved master.

* * *

Some days after the appearance of the true Shalltear Bloodfallen , Countless people on the internet tried to track her with all they got. Even the creator , K***** M******* , Denied it at first but after sometime , He even got curious about it.

While the uproar is happening inside the net , On a certain place from Japan where a cosplay event is being held , A certain individual got the attention of almost all of the people there.

That was because she was too eye catching to be ignored at all.

She was a lady with bored looking eyes. She have white long hair and was wearing armaments all over her body and inside it is a dark violet dress.

Normally , That could be said as a cosplayer but due to the exact look of her face and the character they knew that looks like her , They couldn't say she is cosplaying at all.

"Eucliwood Hellscythe!?" One fat dude exclaimed in shocked as he stare at the cute girl.

Said girl was in fact , The real her!

With a notepad that came out of nowhere and a pen that also came somewhere they don't know , She communicated with those who are talking to her about why she likes to participate on this kind of event.

Well , She just came here out of her whim.

There are other guys who wanted to hit on her but they were knocked unconsciously by an unknown force.

It was unknown how it happened.

Anyway , After the exhibition , She naturally wins and took all the prizes and also the gold cup and quickly retreated to the streets.

And then they never saw her again ...

* * *

Some days later again , A lot of people are trying to track down those two girls but without luck , They couldn't find even a speck of their existence.

Even some people on the anime industry and some other industry concerning about otaku stuffs tried to find them with their connections but it was fruitless.

While all of that happens , On a certain cosplaying event again , A certain individual got all the attention of the crowds fixed on her.

This individual was a teenage girl who have long black hair and wearing a purple magical outfit with a wooden buckler on her right hand.

Well , She looks like Akemi Homura. No ... She is Akemi Homura!

She came here wearing this particular dress because she got "Offended" on those copycats trying to imitate her appearance in a very worse way which makes her look in disgusts.

"I'll show you the real one" She coldly said as she got on the center of this crowd.

And true to her words , She really showed themselves the true one.

Well , She is the true one so no need to explain what she did.

Well , She did some acrobatics and teleport-like abilities so it can be said that they were already convinced it was her.

She instantly won the event. She readily took the prizes and muttered something about "Gifting this to Madoka" with an audible giggle.

Well , She got blocked by some geeks who are looking for real fictional characters since Shalltear appeared but she shot them all to head. Well , She shoots rubber bullets on them.

* * *

Well ... I got tired of explaining so let say people believed fictional characters are appearing on cosplay events from Japan so the government itself ordered all the regions to hold cosplay events EVERY SINGLE WEEK!

With people waiting in anticipation of seeing another beautiful girl appearing on one of the cosplay events , They scattered around and give codenames to themselves like some organized military guys.

Akiba warriors are truly terrifying!

But they didn't thought that not one , But all of the cosplay events got visited by various beautiful females who are outright dangerous at all.

I mean , What would you do if you encounter Gasai Yuno , Flandre Scarlet , Tokisaki Kurumi , Tooru , Chara , Koishi Komeiji , Illyasviel von Einzbern , Louise Francois lu Blanc de La Valliere , Mikoto Misaka , Erza Scarlet , Albedo , Shiraori(Kumo-chan) , Mio(Black Spider of Extinction) , and some other who are deemed dangerous if provoked?

Okay , While some of them are not that dangerous at all , They have a certain danger besides them. Some of them are even not known to the majority.

Anyway , People of course just let them enter and win the event automatically. While some are idiot enough to get themselves closer to those girls , All of them were beaten badly.

Well , It was fortunate that no one was killed. It was surprising that some of the mentioned dangerous persons who will kill anyone on their sight just beat them only.

After this event , No one tried to hold a lot of cosplay events because multiple moving calamities might appear again.

 ****End of Chapter 2****

* * *

 **You need explanations? ... No need for it , This is just random stories.**

 **Also , I still wonder why I am posting this ...**

 **~ Levelgap**


	3. Chapter 3

***Warning* This is a fanmade story created Levelgap(me) ; The Characters , Story , Placed , And other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , Just don't read this.**

 **Chapter 3 : Isekai Story Protagonist's Possible Classes If They Became Servants**

Satou Pendragon (Saber/Archer/Caster/Rider/Lancer/Ruler)

Nagumo Hajime (Archer/Berserker/Avenger)

Rimuru Tempest (Saber/Caster/Berserker/Savior)

Shiraori (Berserker/Assassin/Avenger)

Hiraga Saito de Chevalier (Saber)

Ainz Ooal Gown "Momonga" (Saber/Caster)

Rou (Berserker/Lancer)

Kusunoki Ichinosuke (Saber/Caster)

Nidou Jin (Caster)

Satou Kazuma (Assassin)

Sid Kagenou (Assassin)

Diablo (Caster)

Rudius Greyrat (Caster)

Okamura Hiro (Caster)

Hiiragi Seiichi (Berserker/Avenger)

Sakamaki Izayoi (Berserker)

... There are a lot more but I am getting tired of writing this so end of chapter now!

 ****End of Chapter 3****

 **A/N**

 **Yes ... Servants ... There are a lot of Isekai Stories there and most of them have BS Cheat Powers!**

 **Only some have good plots though ...**

 **I just wrote this because ... Well , Why not?**

 **~ Levelgap**


End file.
